Shattered Dreams and A Life Worth Living
by Cuddly-111
Summary: [SessKag] Kagome feeling betraid by her love toughs it out on her own helping others in need and finding her self face to face with non other than Sesshomaru...Will Kagome die by his hand or will she live to see another day? R&R! Rated 'M' for later chaps
1. Tears of Hate & Tears of Sorrow

Shattered Dreams and A Life Worth Living

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!... but it cant stop me from wishing hee hee hee.

Chapter 1: Tears of Hate & Tears of Sorrow

Kagome paused as she came from out of the bone eaters well resting against the ledge to gazed upon the stars. _-How beautiful they looked -_ she pondered as she rested after climbing the well's wall.

Her thoughts being jerked back to reality as she sensed someone watching her from a near by tree. With habit she jumped the rest of the way out of the well and pulling her bow and arrow in front to attack any on that dared to approach.

A figure jumping down from the shaded tree to show them selves "calm down Kagome its only me" said a failure voice.

With relief and anger Kagome saw it was only Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! You startled me! Don't you ever do that again!" she said as she lifted her chin and turn slightly in a different direction wile showing a display of stubbornness Inuyasha had well-known Kagome for.

Though Kagome had watched Inuyasha and Kikyou share a kiss, Kagome still came back to the feudal era to continue to help find the jewel shards. Kagome could still not help but feel the hurt that Inuyasha had shattered every feeling she felt for Inuyasha leaving her body and mind numb with pain as she watched them kiss.

At this memory her eyes began to sting and she could feel the tears coming and blurring her vision. Holding them back as much as possible Kagome turned back toward Inuyasha to ask "what are you doing here at this time of night any way Inuyasha?" with curious but yet angry eyes. "Feh.. I thought it a little expected Kagome I always waiting for you to return from your time and I could not sleep so I came and waited here early by the well for you. I must admit Kagome you are a bit early. What's the rush?" spoke Inuyasha in a calm but light voice in hopes to lighten up the conversation acting as if that scene between him and Kikyou had never happened.

Kagome unable to hold back the anger from recent events from the night before gave Inuyasha a glare "Why do you even care? What makes you think that I want you to wait for me? AND how can you stand there and pretend what happened yesterday never happened at all and still look me in the eyes?" Kagome said in an angry voice staring at Inuyasha strait in the eyes. Realizing her own words her eyes saddened and became teary again.

Looking away Kagome whispered silently "I'm sorry Inuyasha that was to bold of me to say." Tears running now running down her cheeks she slowly stud and turned and faced the woods and only took a few steps and stopped "Inuyasha?...Just please don't forget that I would have always loved you and cared for you.. But I guess it was just not meant to be." The tears now rolling down her cheeks faster now she took off into the woods not stopping to hear Inuyasha's reply.

Before Inuyasha had tried to grab Kagome to comfort her as he saw the tears falling she had already run into Inuyasha's Forest and disappear into the schreberi. He himself now feeling wet tears falling down his cheeks now realizing the pain he himself inflicted upon the young miko girl and was angry with him self that he had treated her so badly during the time that they all had spent with each other trying to defeat Naraku.

--------------------------------------------

Alright here is the first chapter please be patient with me seeing as this is my very first story to be put up on FF. Hope you enjoy the story and reviews are greatly appreciated thank you.


	2. Unknown Confidence

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!... but it cant stop me from wishing hee hee hee.

Chapter 2:Unknown Confidence

Running as fast as her legs could carry her she ran through bushes and tree branches scraping her delicate cheeks and exposed flesh. Still she ran not daring to slow as the branches continued to rip at her flesh and slowly becoming tired.

Falling and sliding on the ground and tarring at her flesh she became to tired to stand and had collapsed right where she had fallen and she could feel sleep slowly taking her away leaving her unconscious.

Kagome's body tattered and bleeding and covered in dirt lay on the ground unaware of any dangers that my be lingering. Continuing to sleep her dreams taking flight then going back to the memory of that fateful night with Inuyasha and Kikyou. Her dream then shattering in her mind as if it was glass as she inwardly screamed as she just stood there watching them kiss.

-----------------------------------

Inuyasha still standing where Kagome had left him with his hand still out stretched as if it were to catch something that really wasn't there his tears now flowing from his eyes and down his cheeks. Leaving him only able to imagine the pain he inflicted on Kagome's heart. Now only getting angry with himself for not have been able to stop her from running and being able to tell her how he truly felt about her she stud there and cried silently to him self until the morning sun began to shine over the horizon.

_- how ever could I have done this to her - _Inuyasha thought as he continued to cry for his Kagome when suddenly her herd foot steps behind him.

-------------------------------------

Kagome slowly waking stiffening and wincing at the pain the shot though her body as she recalled the nights recent events in her mind. Slowly getting up she quickly took he bearings and to her dismay found she had no idea where she was.

Finding a few herbs she could use to help heal her body she looked around not having to look long found a river not to far. Collecting the herbs and taking her bag she always carried took it to the near by river.

Placing the herbs next to her for easy reach looking though her bag and found a cup she could use to take the herbs and drink them to help avoid getting a fever from her fresh wounds. Taking search through her bag found bandages to wrap up her wounds.

Kagome now satisfied she had all she needed began to cleanse her wounds with the river's water and then wrapping them up with her bandages. Then taking the cup of water and putting the crushed herbs in the water and mixing it with her hand and taking a drink.

After Kagome was ready packed her stuff then thought to herself on her next plan of action. She didn't feel quite ready to face Inuyasha. Kagome decided she could fen for her self until she could find her way back to her friends

Getting up and putting on her bag over her shoulder she began to walk and soon came across a rode and began to fallow the path to where ever it would take her but not before she found her self face to face with non other then Sesshomaru.

-------------------------------------

Inuyasha trying to get a hold on his emotions when he herd the food steps behind him. Turned to face the intruder than disputed him to find Sango, Miroku, and Shippo walking towards him all with eyes of concern.

"Where is Kagome, Inuyasha?" asked a rather curious Shippo. Inuyasha unable to bring him self to be able to tell his friends what he did to Kagome and only whimpered and stood there watching his friends.

---------------------------------------

Kagome could feel her fear slowly making its way as she stared up at Sesshomaru. Suddenly with unexpected and unknown courage and confidence stood tall with her chin held high knowing she had nothing to loose and being killed only seemed like a luxury. "What do you want Sesshomaru" Kagome asked confidently looking Sesshomaru in the eye.

Only a site curl of his mouth found its way to Sesshomaru's graceful angelic face as he chuckled at this woman/child miko to stand in front of him and not quiver with fear. _- How bold - _he though as he gave the girl and intimidating yet amused look.

"What? Is it now illegal to patrol one's lands?" asked Sesshomaru chuckling again.

Kagome continuing to keep her confidence "No... I guess not" she said as she turned and continued to walk leaving Sesshomaru stunned that still she not quiver in fear at his look or chuckle._ - Does she not know I could have slit her throat at any moment? -_

---------------------------------------

Well there you have it my second chapter. Hope it wasn't to long. No worries though chapter three is well on its way! Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you!


	3. Standing Courage

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!... but it cant stop me from wishing hee hee hee.

Chapter 3:Standing Courage

Sesshomaru with his expressionless face stood there as he watched Kagome just walking away from him. Shocked that Kagome had not once quiver at the sight of him let alone his quiver most would have run at a mare glimpse of him _- Why does she not fear me? - _curious as to why she didn't but was just to shocked to do anything about it.

Kagome continued to walk away from the lord of the western lands still as confident as ever. Even surprising herself by her own strength of confidence just continued to walk absentmindedly along the rode.

Stopping suddenly as she noticed a man laying on the side of the rode and seemed to be extensively injured. Kagome's helpful side kicking in at seeing the poor sole. Kagome carefully lead him to a near by river to treat his wounds.

Being very careful with the mans wounds began to bandage them after treating them with herbs Kagome had found. Getting the man a cup put in a few crushed herbs and tilting his head up to open his throat a bit more to make it easier for her to feed him the healing remedy.

Not having to wait to long the man began to stir and open his eyes in confusion as though asking him self why he had not died yet. Wincing at the pain that shot though his body groaning and moving slightly.

Kagome hearing the man rustling and moving she went to his side to find out how he was feeling. Expectantly the man asked "Were am I?" slowly siting up rubbing a sore on his head and focusing his vision on the young girl that had just saved him from bleeding to death on the side of the rode.

Kagome about to answer his question was stopped as the man asked yet again another question and who are you?"Before he could ask another question Kagome answered "I'm not sure where we are but my name is Kagome what's your?"

The man raised his head as if having to think hard about the question of his name then remembered " my name is Toboku... How may I ask did we get here?" looking curiously about his surroundings then looking back at Kagome

"I carried you to the river bank so It would be easier for me to treat your wounds" Kagome answered.

Looking a little shocked Toboku spoke "Well wow you rally carried me you must be quite strong" still looking shocked "Thank you for your kindness but may I ask why?" Toboku's look turning from shock to curiosity.

"Because I could" replied Kagome giving Toboku ad kind smile but faded when she saw Toboku's face turn form grateful to fearful and turned around to find out what had freighted him so badly only to find Sesshomaru.

Again her courage kicking into over drive she stood up to face Sesshomaru to tell him off "Why don't you patrol you lands that doesn't include me in the area Sesshomaru!" "Please just go away I do not have time to fight you right now so go away!" growling slightly.

Both Toboku and Sesshomaru surprised at her courage and confidence. Kagome only looked sternly at Sesshomaru and waiting for his reply or action to her bold speech.

--------------------------------------

Well I do believe Kagome has gotten herself into hot water this time. Will Sesshomaru slice her to pieces? Or will Kagome live to see the light of another day? Find out next chapter. Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you.

Ha Ha so you say Inuyasha is to emotional well...lets just say he has a reason. Stay tuned and find out next chapter just why Inuyasha has turned to tears and not to anger at Kagome's reaction and fleeing to the woods. Ha ha ha.

- evil Kikyou laugh come from 'The Weigher'-

oops I hope I Havant given to much of the next chapter away already hee hee hee.

_Note_: I will be unable to update June 30 - July 3

please be patient with me for I will have lack of access to my computer but no fear I will continue to wright my story wile im away and have them all ready to be typed up when I come back hope you all are enjoying the story so far and don't fret I will update as soon as I can.

Thank you


	4. Expect the Unexpected

1Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...though it cant stop me from wishing hee hee hee.

Chapter 4: Expect the Unexpected

Inuyasha remembering the memories of that fateful night Kagome saw him kiss Kikyou. Little did she know that he was unaware of his actions and saw Kagome take off though the woods and didn't see Kikyou trying to drag him to hell with her.

Inuyasha's anger boiled in his blood at Kikyou's betrayal and though _- Kagome must so hate me right now, but soon she wont for I will tell her what really happened and maybe she will come back with me? -_

With new found hope Inuyasha jumped into a tree branch and started to fall asleep leaving his companions to just stare at him in confusion, and with out a word began to get ready for bed seeing as it was starting to get late.

---------------------------------------

Sesshomaru growled at Kagome and in a blink of an eye had Kagome by the throat of her shirt. Continuing to growl at Kagome only inches away from her face "What did you say wench?"

Kagome could feel her anger boiling with in her "I said to GET LOST!" Kagome shouted back at Sesshomaru. Kagome glaring at him waited for him to hit her.

When suddenly the expected blow didn't come Kagome's face turned to surprise as she was now being pulled flush against his body in a possessive embrace.

Sesshomaru speaking cooly and softly into Kagome's ear "You will do well to hold you tongue Kagome for next time I may not be so forgiving" Then grazing his lips swiftly across Kagome's and then disappearing leaving a very stunned Kagome.

Kagome just stud there wide eyed nearly forgetting that Toboku was even there who was equaly stunned as he just witnessed one of the most feared and strongest of demons just kiss this human girl that saved his life.

"Uh well that was um...Unexpected wasn't it" said a shy Toboku as he looked up at this stranger named Kagome.

Kagome blinking a few time and then feeling her face turn a bout 10 shades pinker as she looked back at Toboku "Heh no kidding" looking a little weary and dazed that she had just been kissed by some on she considered to be her enemy.

Kagome began to pack in every thing for the night and making a comfortable bed for her new companion and her self. Settling down for the night as Sesshomaru's kiss still fresh in her mind slowly began to fall asleep.

Kagome beginning to dream feeling like her dreams not so much shattered any more but this time now was different as she recalled never having Sesshomaru in them before... _- But why now does he show up in her dreams and where does this leave Inuyasha? -_

Preferring not to remember Inuyasha Kagome felt quite content on her dreams now with Sesshomaru instead. _- How interesting - _she though _-that Sesshomaru would even have considered the though of even touching her let alone kissing her - _

Pulling back to the memory of Sesshomaru holding her in his strong arms began to dream and only of him.

------------------------------------

Slowly waking up in the morning Inuyasha stretched on his chosen branch he had slept on during the night and waiting for the other to wake up.

Not having to wait long the other began to wake and as soon as everyone had eaten breakfast Inuyasha announced that he was going to search for Kagome alone and that the other were to take a break their long journey

Every one agreeing with Inuyasha that it would be faster anyway that he did it alone seeing that every one else would just get in the way anyway.

Inuyasha set out at high speeds thought forest trying to pick up Kagome's sent.

-------------------------------------

Grrr well there is my attempt at a longer chapter please PLEASE enjoy seeing as this is my last chapter before July 3. Also please excuse my grumpiness I was sooo busy yesterday I stayed up extra late just to wright out this chapter so I could up date the story today for your enjoyment leaving me very grumpy so please accept my apologias and... MORE REVIEW! Thankies .


	5. A New Friend And A Sad Shippo

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... but it cant stop me from wishing hee hee hee.

Chapter 5:A New Friend And A Worried Shippo

Waking up to the noise of boiling water Kagome sat up to see Toboku making tea. Surprised that Toboku was able to move from the injuries he had the night before she watched Toboku make the tea. "Well good morning Toboku. How are you feeling this morning?" said Kagome a little concerned that he wasn't in pain but also relived he was able to move.

"Good morning to you too Kagome" said a cheerful Toboku. "What ever you gave me yesterday seemed to have worked very well I feel almost a hundred present" laughing lightly Toboku returned to making the tea. "I would like to thank you again for your help Kagome it was very kind of you to have done that and stud up to that demon too" Toboku smiled at Kagome when he saw her blush at the mentioning of the demon lord Sesshomaru.

Kagome still blushing desperately trying to think of something ells to talk about.

Now changing the subject Toboku begins to tell Kagome about his profession in life before he was attacked and Kagome had saved him from dying in the ditch. "I was on my way home from visiting the village after selling the swords I make when I was attacked and you saved me. I have been thinking on how I can repay your for your true acts of kindness and I finally came up with and idea." Toboku said as he rambled on about his unique living in sword making.

Toboku pored both himself and Kagome a cup of tea and continued to talk "Kagome would you like to come to my home and meet my wife and family im sure they would love to meet you and I have something there I would like to give to you for helping me." Kagome blinked at the odd request and thought about it _- Well it would give me time away from Inuyasha and who knows I just might even find some jewel shards all on my own -_ Kagome smiled at Toboku "I would love to Toboku I hope your family doesn't mind.

"Oh no they wont mind after all you did save my life it's the least we could do to return the favor Kagome" said Toboku taking another sip of his tea to finish it up. "Are you done with your tea Kagome?" pointing to the cup in her hand.

Kagome looked down at the cup in her hand "Oh yea I'm done..Here" Kagome handed her cup to Toboku and he took both their cups and washed them in the river. After packing up they were ready to go and started to walk down the rode again. Kagome listened to Toboku as they walked and chatted too talking about anything and everything.

---------------------------------------

Inuyasha continuing to trample though the forest trying to pick up Kagome's sent. Getting frustrated now growled irritably in not being able to find her sent. _- where the hell could she have gotten to - _Inuyasha though as she jumped swiftly from branch to branch. "When I find her" He growled then though again _- what WILL I do to her - _shaking his mind from what he though were confusing thoughts continued to jump from branch to branch looking for Kagome.

---------------------------------------------

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sat by the camp fire discussing what could have made Kagome so upset with Inuyasha that she would just run off for Kagome hadn't told them what she had seen Inuyasha and Kikyou doing in the forest and had kept it to her self and let it eat at her from inside.

Shippo sigh "I wonder when Kagome is coming back" a lone tear trailing down his cheek. Every one knew that Shippo had though Kagome as a mother more than anything and knew what the little guy was feeling.

"Hey its alright Shippo im sure she's coming back soon" said Sango trying to calm the little fox demon with soothing words. "Inuyasha is going to find her and bring her back to us don't you worry ok Shippo" said Sango continuing to sooth poor Shippo. Shippo sniffled a bit "Ok" was all Shippo could think of to say with out crying to much.

----------------------------------------------

hey look I know its kinda sad but it will lighten up soon.

-Sniffle- poor Shippo -Cry-

**Author's Note:** I had an awesome weekend! I hope everyone ells enjoyed there's just as much as I did and I also hope you all enjoyed the last chapter I put up before I lift well here is the new chapter I promised I would put up when I got back. Enjoy and thank you all for the reviews! They are all greatly appreciate as always.

Thanks a bunch to every one


	6. Kagome And The Sward Meant To Be

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.. -cries- but I wish I did

Chapter 6:Kagome And The Sward Meant To Be

Kagome and Toboku finally arriving at Toboku's home. Kagome could hear two little exited children rush out the door as they heard Toboku nearing the house. "Father! Father!" yelled one of the children "Your finally home we were getting worried about you! What took you so long?" the young girl jumped into her fathers arms and gave him her biggest hugs she could muster.

The younger of the two children just tugged on his pant leg with a thumb in his mouth obviously not old enough to talk but old enough to walk. The younger just kept a firm grip on his fathers clothing but just stared at Kagome.

Kagome bent down to get to the younger child's level "Well hello there" Kagome smiled "My name is Kagome what yours?" she continued to smile at the small child when his father spoke "His name is Timoku and here" he lifted up his daughter and hugging her "this is Tammie" he smiled "My eldest child"

Kagome instantly noticed that Toboku had a very strong bond with his children was probably a great father. "Their so adorable Toboku" Kagome smiled at them both. The children seemed to take instantly to her. Kagome only smiled all the more then Kagome noticed another person but older a young woman standing by the door of the hut like home. Kagome assumed this to be his wife.

The young woman smiled warmly at Kagome and her eyes lite up seeing that her husband was alright. Running to him like the children did strait into his arms kissing him gently. Then turning her gaze to Kagome "and who is this you have brought home with you?" The young woman asked still smiling warmly.

The man introduced Kagome to his wife "Kagome this is my wife Youra and Youra this is Kagome she saved me from bleeding to death on the side of the road where I would have most certainly died if not for her" He said smiling

Youra looked stunned "You saved my husband!" she looked at Kagome wide eyed "I mean not many people now a days stop to help a total stranger in need it was truly kind of you to have stopped and helped him Kagome, thank you ever so much for saving my husband we are forever in your debt." She nodded slightly to Kagome in gratitude "How ever can we repay your for your kindness?" Kagome feeling a little nervous now oh no it was my pleasure I just couldn't let him die like that I had to do something" Kagome said being modest now.

"Come, come not no need be modest you shall come and stay with us for a wile until we think of a way to repay you for such an act of kindness" said Youra. Toboku leaned to whisper something in his wife's ear and her eyes shot open wide. "What a brilliant idea Toboku" she spoke and than ran quickly into the house and then ran just as quickly out again but this time with something quite large and long in her hands.

----------------------------------

Sesshomaru's blood boiled when he smelt his brother nearing where he had last seen Kagome. _- And after all that covering up of her sent I had to do he still manages to track the direction she headed - _Sesshomaru had thought to himself still feeling his blood boiling.

Sesshomaru fallowed Inuyasha in hopes he would turn off coarse into the wrong direction but soon found that Inuyasha was not going to leave his course and continued to fallow what Inuyasha thought was the way to her where abuts.

Sesshomaru kept a distance just far enough that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to sense his presence. _- What a baka - _Sesshomaru thought as he fallowed his idiot half-brother Inuyasha.

--------------------------------------

Sango finding she was having a hard time being left alone with the monk and was getting quite agitated _- thank the gods that she still had Shippo and Kilala with me -_ she thought again hitting the monk across the face leaving a red hand mark in its wake "YOU BAKA CANT YOU KEEP YOUR **HANDS **TO YOUR SELF FOR ONCE!" Sango screamed at the monk trying to hide her blushing.

Miroku only laying on the ground with a grin of accomplishment on his face

Shippo only shaking his had in disappointment of the monks actions "Isn't it just to bad that Kagome isn't here to help end this situation" saying to him self then thought _- Well she **would** still be here if it wasn't for Inuyasha to scare her off the way he did - _

---------------------------------------

Kindly declining the offered welcome to into Toboku's home "I'm sorry but im afraid I really must be going I have..." thinking what did I have to do and stalling in her reply finaly came up with an answer "..Important busyness to tend to and im afraid it is unavoidable maybe another time." Kagome looked at Toboku smiling "Thank you for the gift" Kagome said to both him and his wife

"Are you not going to open it?" Said Youra looking hopeful. Kagome then looked at the gift and then remembered she still didn't know what it was but it was rather quite light considering it looked as though it was metal. "Oh.. Yes of coarse" Kagome smiled and began to open the gift carefully taking off the covers of furs that protected it. Kagome's eyes gleamed at what she was holding... "Wow its so...beautiful" Kagome said in a stunned gaze at the beautiful sword she held in her hands. "How is it that it is so light?" Kagome asked her self no realizing she had spoken it out loud when Youra had answered her "It is made of a special metal no commonly found it has been in our family for generations. Please take it and know you did our family a great honor" Youra said and bowed slightly to Kagome

Kagome still in aw at the beautiful sword that now she had only just started to realized it was pulsing in her grasp Kagome greatly thanked them and went on her way. Sheathing the sward could still feeling it pulse at her side knowing it was meant to be there for some odd reason.

-----------------------------------

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I tried my best to make it as long a possible oh and tiny clifie hee hee.** **What is this magicle sward that Kagome now possesses and will Inuyasha ever be able to get Kagome to understand? Will Inuyasha ever find Kagome? Will Sesshomaru** **finally give in to the feelings he has towards Kagome? Find out next chapter... hee hee im so evil**

**Thank you all for the reviews their all greatly appreciate and im terrible sorry it took me so long to update **


	7. Discovery of The Sword Junshinmuku

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. -sighs- unfortunately

**Authors Note: Please know I did do my research and that Junshinmuku dose in fact mean purity!**

**Words in **_Italics _**are thoughts**

Chapter 7:Discovery of The Sword Junshinmuku

Kagome walked as it got later in the evening _Well now I've been away from my friends for one hole day they must be worried about me _Kagome had thought to her self as she walked and the sun started to set in front of her.

Well I had better make camp before it gets to dark she had said to her self then picking a spot a bit from the road by some tread and pulling out her sleeping bag then realizing how lonely its going to be with out all her friends their to talk with before going to sleep

Then starting to make a fire feeling a big hungry she hand manage to get one started and felt quite proud of her self in being able to do this on her own well now for something to eat she said as she rubbed her stomach in a hungry manor

Kagome then went to her pack sack and pulled out a cup of noodles and a small travel pot _oh this is just great where am I going to get what from _Kagome sighed in exasperation.-_ Well at least I can find something ells to eat it doesn't **have **to be noodles- _she thought then going back to her bag and then digging to find something else to eat.

Kagome then pulling out a package of jerky and looking successful in her search of food then opened the bag and began to munch on the new found food. Eating her fill and putting the rest of it back in her bag and turning her attention to her new item that she would be carrying around.

_how beautiful it looks in the moon light glinting off its surfaces _Kagome had thought as she pulled the sword from its sheath and stared intently at it and then realized it was pulsing again and seamed to glow at her touch. _- How odd-_ she thought again that it would react this way and Kagome then coming to the decision it was not just any ordinary sword, but just couldn't put her finger on what it was that made it different than any other ordinary sword.

_Maybe its like Inuyasha's sword? She_ smirked at the idea of having an all powerful sword by her side that would only bend to her will. _How jealous he would be that I to possess a powerful sword such as he does _laughing slightly at the idea of her sword being even **more** powerful then Inuyasha's

------------------------------------

Inuyasha getting frustrated with him self for still not having found Kagome had stopped to take a brake and continue his search for her tomorrow morning and had jumped into a tree to settle in for the night. Falling to a light sleep encase he could hear Kagome or danger close by during the night but slept none the less.

Sesshomaru satisfied that Inuyasha had gone slightly off course decided he could make his way to Kagome knowing she had probably moved by now and set off to find her. Sesshomaru having no problem finding the last place he had seen Kagome and at record time too sniffed the air to catch any lingering sent of Kagome.

_What is it that makes me want to see her? Why is it that I crave to have her with me?_ Sesshomaru thought smelling only the slightest of hint of Kagome and began to fallow it with lightning speed. _Why is it that I care?"_

Then it hit Sesshomaru square in the face _I like Kagome _he had thought as his usual expressionless face showed great surprise at his thoughts his eyes wide at the realization the he indeed had fallen for Kagome and then began to think of reasons **why** he was feeling this way.

_- every time I have seen her in battle never did I once smell fear on her- _going deep into thought at the memory of Kagome bravely standing up to him and then remembering when he had kissed her _"Was it her courage that drew him to her or is it something ells?_

Being pulled from his thoughts as her sent gradually got stronger found him self heading west?... _" Does she not know in witch direction she is heading and that she maybe heading unknowingly towards his lands? - _

Kagome's sent getting stronger now as he reached her camp sight he could also smell that she had mad a camp fireSesshomaru was pleased to find that Kagome was unharmed and now sleeping he had to resist the urge to go to her and lay next her to keep her warm.

Just then noticing that she had something that glinted and glowed in the moon light he became carious getting closer now to find out what it was she was holding in her sleep. Getting closer could then feel that it was..._pulsing?_ He thoughtand..._ glowing?_. As he got to Kagome's side realized just what it was..._ No_.._how is this possible? Were did it come from? _Sesshomaru stared wide eyed which wasn't very often he made any excretion at all look at the sword that was held tight in Kagome's grasp.

"The Sword of Junshinmuku..." he whispered still stunned at what he was looking at. _But how did it come to be in the hands of Kagome? And why does it pulse in her grasp? Unless of coarse_... to stunned tothink of the possibilities he just stared at the sword and then back at Kagome.

Sesshomaru began to think again _could she really be the one to end all mayhem and kayos?_

_--------------------------------_

Dictionary

**Junshinmuku** -Purity

-------------------------------------

**Hey thanks for reading hope you liked this chapter it may not be as long as the last chapter but believe me it was an effort. Just wait and see what happens next chapter on 'Shattered Dreams and a Life Worth Living'**

**I would aslo like to say thank you all so much to my reviewers I really appreciate it** **and am very glad you are all enjoying the story.**


	8. Caring Mother & Growling Kagome

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not know Inuyasha and his gang but certainly wish I did

**Words in **_italics _**are thoughts!**

Chapter 8:Caring Mother & Growling Kagome

Morning came just as it usually did and Inuyasha was awake along with the sun and remembered that he was still searching for Kagome. With that in mind he got up stretched and continued his search. Although he was finding difficult to find Kagome. _I should have at least found her sent by now why can't I find her? _He growled to him self as he became frustrated at the absence of Kagome _When I find her she had better be alright because if she has a single hair out of place the person responsible will pay dearly _continuing to growl.

Finally after a hole day and a half of looking for Kagome he was finally able to manage to pick up the smallest hint of her sent. _Why has it taken me so long to be able to smell the slightest hint of her?_ He wondered as he fallowed her sent but ever so cheerfully so as not to lose it.

--------------------------------------

Sesshomaru continued to watch over her the remainder of the night to the early morning light. Sighing at his own confusion as he tried to figure out the girl that lay before him. He began to think back to a story...or was it a prophecy? that his mother had told him as a young child

_**Flashback:**_

_**The young Sesshomaru laying in bed and his mother tucking him in. "Mama can you tell me a story?" said the young and innocent Sesshomaru as he looked up to the eyes of his loving demon mother. "As you wish my son" she said the demoness with warm caring eye of that of a mother "Once upon a time" she began as she placed a gentle hand on the cheek of her son and continued with the story. When finished with the story she kissed her son lightly on the forehead and bid him good night and left the room for the young Sesshomaru to drift into a sound sleep.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Sesshomaru sighed as he had remembered his mother. His father had banished her during the night and had never seen his mother since. It was just that her story had remedied him of Kagome and and this truly magnificent sword that his mother had told him in the hands of a..human? But the story told him other wise. _What is it about her...that soo.. Different? Could she really be the one his mother spoke of in the story?_ He then turned back to look at Kagome who seemed to be slowly wakening. So he had slipped into the shadows as not to startle her when she had fully woken up but couldn't help but brush a few bangs away from her face before settling himself into the shadows.

It was just then that Inuyasha came bursting from the forest and looked around and find Kagome in shear terror at the sudden and unexpected noise and screamed only to find that she couldn't because Inuyasha was holding his hand over her mouth. Calming seeing that the intruder was Inuyasha and then noticing something ells that was hiding in the bushes and her eyes opening in fright. Then realized what it was that was hiding in the shadows as had come out of its hiding place glaring at Inuyasha who still had a firm hold over her mouth. Kagome getting impatient with Inuyasha still holding her mouth shut she bit his hand to wake him up from his intense glaring with Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha noticing the pain the shot though his hand realized that Kagome had just bitten him he let her go. Only to be then finding himself face to face with dirt. Kagome had yelled the word 'Sit' and Inuyasha had fallen to the ground behind her. Smirking slightly at Inuyasha that was now incapable of movement Kagome turned her attention to the other being that was nearing her.

Kagome began blushing at the remembrance of their last meeting and again began asking her self the questions that haunted her mind _Why did he not kill me as he has tried to do in the past? Why now is it that he shows these...feeling? _She asked her self in disbelief that the great tiyouki of the west could show feelings such as love, companion, and even lust towards humans much less **anyone **ells at all.

Shaking her self from her thoughts as she could feel the presence of Sesshomaru right in front of her and Inuyasha slowly getting up as the spell finally wearing off. Sesshomaru grabbing Kagome from the front and Inuyasha grabbing Kagome from the back as both brothers growled at each other for the other to let go of her.

Kagome now feeling a little insecure in-between the two brothers grasps Kagome's eyes widened in shock. Neither brother took their eyes off one another for fear that they would loss their grasp on Kagome the brothers continued to growl. A sweat dropped from Kagome's head in annoyance that neither of them were going to let her go. "Ok guys don't you think that your both being a **little **immature?" she asked in and annoyed voice. The brothers continued to growl at each other.

"Oh come on you guys lay off all right im **not** a possession that you guys can fight over don't **I **get a say in this or not?" she growled at the brothers that were still making no move of letting her go. Getting frustrated now finally just gave up seeing as both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were not paying attention. Although Sesshomaru showing sines that he **wanted **to comply with her request but was still afraid of losing her. Inuyasha just totally ignoring her pleas wich made Kagome a little hurt that of all people Inuyasha was not listening to her.

Sesshomaru giving in to her pleas complied with her wishes and let her go although hesitantly. Inuyasha ceasing the moment of opportunity flung Kagome behind him as if to protect her. Just then both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could hear a growling that seemed to be coming from Kagome. They both looked at her in surprise unknowing to them that it was possible for a normal human to 'growl' as she did. Both brothers looked at Kagome in surprise. "**FINLAY..** Its about time that you guys noticed!" Kagome growled again only shocking the brother even more. "Oh and Inuyasha" Kagome said in the sweetest voice she could muster before unleashing her fury. "Sitsitsitsitsitsitsitsit" The hanyou then falling to the ground with muffled curses not far behind.

Sesshomaru silently glad that the same spell that his brother has was not one that he him self bore. Sesshomaru raced to Kagome to hold her in a tight embrace before laughing smugly at his brother "Haha now she is mine for the taking" then smelling Kagome's sent "dear brother you have left her unmarked..and unprotected.."smiling smugly again "this is a misstate that I myself will not make" and then leaping into the air with Kagome still in his arms. "HEY! What gives? Let me go you jerk!" Kagome said frantically as Sesshomaru continued to travel with her still in his arms. "INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha felt helplessly lost as all he could do was watch his brother steel Kagome and cursing himself that he was unable to protect her because of her own stupidity. "SESSHOMARU WHEN I GET YOU..." he growled momentarily before jumping to his feet as he could feel the spell wearing off.

----------------------------------------

**Ooooo what's guna happened next? Hey guess what this believe it or not is my longest chapter yet! WHOO -cheer- congrats to me! Anyway hope you are all enjoying the story so far and thanks every one for the reviews! They are the source of my inspiration thanks again and enjoy! **


	9. Patience Wearing Thin

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.. Which is just to sad! T.T

Chapter 9: Patience Wearing Thin

Sesshomaru continued at a fast pace with Kagome still fighting him. He growled his discomfort and

came up with an idea. His lips twitched with the traces of a smirk and briefly looked toward his captive

he warned her "Stop struggling, you are making it difficult for me to carry you" he fake dropped her wile Kagome gave a terrified squeak.

Kagome instantly stilled all movement from te frightful scar Sesshomaru had given her and she rounded

her full temper on him. Her face flushed red in anger "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO! SCARE

ME TO DEATH!" she yelled at him to his disappointment. He resisted the urge to place his hands over his throbbing ears. Kagome continued to yell and Sesshomaru's patience was wearing off and he growled at Kagome "Stop your infernal yelling woman or I will be forced to actually drop you next time.". He gave a small satisfied smirk when she instantly shut up and lied limp in his arms and even almost went as far as almost releasing an exasperated sigh.

Kagome just stared up at her kidnapper, _Why?... why is he doing this?_ She wondered to herself and was very tempted to ask him but was to afraid that she might anger him, so she stayed quiet and let him carry her to where ever it is that he was taking her in such a hurry. She would glance down at the tree tops every so often but would be come more frequent when they would pass a particularly pretty place. Far into the distance she could make out what looked to be a very large cliff that stood high over the forest beneath it.

Wile carrying Kagome, Sesshomaru had been thinking about how the sword came to be in her hands. Glancing back to her for what seemed to be the hundredth time during their journey he finally decided to quench his curiosity once and for all of this delectable beautiful being laying in his arms. He quickly found a cliff cave with a nice sized hole in the cliff with a ledge to support their weight. Walking in the cave he set Kagome down gently and for a moment stared at her.

Kagome was completely confused! Why did Sesshomaru take her? What did he want with her? She was starting to panic but quickly beat it down with a mental stick and stared back. Her thoughts wandered until she was brought back to reality by Sesshomaru's deep masculine voice.

He kept his emotionless demeanor and spoke in a soft way and advanced toward her and kept his eyes on hers. "You." he said "are different" he reached up to touch her face but stopped when he noticed her flinch. He looked at her questioningly "Do you fear me human?" he asked his face didn't show the pang of hurt that squeezed his hart but his eyes gave him away.

Kagome was taken aback by his deceleration to her being different and flinched when he tried to touch her and saw him stop his movement, she held her breath until he asked his first question. She thought about it for a moment before honestly answering "No.. Im not afraid" she said a spark of fire igniting within her blue eyes as she waited for what he was going to do with her.

Sesshomaru's mind was in turmoil and asked yet another question "Then why do you flinch from me?" he asked, his voice laced with curiosity. Again he moved his hand this time touching her cheek and feeling the smooth soft texture of her skin.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly at the unexpected advancing of the demon lord. All she could do was stand there dumb founded as she stared into his eyes "Why have you taken me?" she asked rather abruptly. She didn't move from his hand and was very curious as to why he was doing this.

Sesshomaru growled slightly and moved his hand from her cheek to the collar of her shirt and pulled her forward so his for head was pressing lightly against hers "Im asking the question's" he stated almost rudely and pushed her back wards forcing her to walk in that direction till her back was against the wall of the sheltering cliff cave.

Kagome began to panic and her temper flared and was worried that she might she will get worked up again and start yelling at him again, but she kept her cool and pushed lightly back onto his forehead "Ill answer your questions if you answer mine" she demanded more then asked.

This angered Sesshomaru and he pushed her further into the caves wall and growled louder witch stopped when he caught sight of the pinkish hue that crawled across her cheeks and stared at her blankly. "Human?" he asked pulling back a bit.

Once Sesshomaru pulled back a bit Kagome let out the breath she had been holding in and looked at Sesshomaru more clearly, the blush still tainting her cheeks. Why oh why did she have to think back to that kiss?. Played over in her mind over and over again as she watched as if in an out of body experience as Sesshomaru placed a small kiss on her lips. "W-what?" she asked stumbling even on the single word.

"You test this Sesshomaru's patience, just answer my questions. Is this understood?" he said leaning in again though not so much threateningly like before. His warm breath heating her face wile her face turned a little darker as they continued to stare at each other.

---------------

**Hey look I completely understand you all probably want to yell at me for taking soooo long and you know what! I deserve it so go ahead it just might make me update sooner from now one**

**--**

**im so sorry I hope all of you can forgive me! **


End file.
